


002. I'm Here

by moonyredmoon



Series: LJ 100_prompts 30 Table A [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Making Out, Nightmares, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x05 "Human Trials".</p><p>Clarke has nightmares of Finn and Bellamy shows up to distract her.</p><p>Based off a prompt list from LJ 100_prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	002. I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I only started watching The 100 this past weekend, and plowed through all the released episodes with my boyfriend. After all those hours of insanity I realized how invested I am in so many of the characters and had to write some fic.
> 
> I love Bellamy. I like Clarke. I can't help but ship Bellamy/Clarke. They have the best sexual tension. <3
> 
> Edit: Holy shit guys, I am speechless. Over 1000 views in less than 24 hours?! I know it's not that impressive or anything but that is a lot for me. Thank you all! I had no idea what a crazy huge following the 100 had, but I will definitely contribute more based off of this response. (Also I can't help but be inspired by the insanity.) Views, kudos, comments all so so appreciated!

Clarke winced as she pushed back the white flap of fabric to enter her tent, clutching her side in pain. At times like this she missed the thick steel walls of her family’s cell in the Ark, providing more than just a slight protection from prying eyes. “Clarke, honey!” her mother’s voice called from the distance, and Clarke closed her eyes, wishing guiltily for a time when she was the one in charge, before the Ark had landed on Earth. Back then Bellamy had been the only one second guessing her, and she didn’t have to worry about the politics and repercussions of all her decisions; the most important thing was survival.

Oh, and Finn was the voice of reason and compassion, not a murderous psychopath.

With a pained grunt she pulled back the fabric of the entrance and yelled out to her mother, “I’m going to get some rest,” and closed it just as quickly, careful to tie it tightly in hopes of keeping out any unwelcome guests. Her mind went immediately to the memory of Finn standing before dead bodies he was responsible for, with that innocent look on his face, like Clarke would be able to look past what she had just seen. It was too horrible to dwell on, so she quickly pushed the thought from her mind as best she could, and curled up onto her cot. Arms wrapped around her knees, she fell asleep.

_Shots fired. Clarke spun around, searching for the source of the sound. In the distance she saw Finn across a trail of dead, bleeding bodies. A young girl knelt before him, begging and pleading for mercy, but his eyes were cold. Clarke shouted to him and tried to run, but her legs were lead as he lifted the barrel to the girl’s forehead. “NO!” A shot rang off and the girl crumpled to the ground._

Clarke awoke with a start, breathless and shaking. Night had fallen like a blanket over her eyes, but she could still make out the figure standing near the entrance to her tent. She stood quickly, pulling her thin blanket tightly around her, and reached for her lantern. Light filled the room, blinding her momentarily before Bellamy was at her side and the lantern was off.

“Madame Chancellor doesn’t need to know I’m here,” he whispered, eyes dancing as he listened for noises from the camp. Clarke held her breath as her eyes readjusted to the dark and the contours of his face came into her view. He was only inches from her; she could almost feel his breath against her skin and for some reason it caused a surge of excitement. After a long moment Bellamy seemed satisfied and pulled away, snapping her out of the strange trance. It was surely just the exhaustion.

Clarke sighed and sat down, relaxing somewhat. “I thought you were Finn,” she admitted, though she didn’t know why. Bellamy didn’t need to know how she was feeling. It wasn’t his business anymore than it was her mom’s.

“Right,” he said. “About that, and the others, we need to talk about what we are going to do.” His face was hard as he studied her, arms crossed. Bellamy was right, but her mind was too clouded right now to think of a plan. More than anything else, right now she needed rest, or at least something to distract her from what she had seen earlier that day.

“I can’t,” she managed, shaking her head. “I need to get some sleep.”

Without missing a beat Bellamy nodded, turning to leave. “Be up before sunrise. We don’t need your mom chasing after us.”

“Wait!” said Clarke before he could open the tent. He froze and waited, but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything else. It made her feel so weak to admit it, and so confused that she wanted it in the first place, so saying it out loud to Bellamy was impossible. It was such a betrayal to Finn and her previous feelings for him, but he had already betrayed her.

“What?” Bellamy asked with a frown, turning around to face her. His eyes studied her from a distance and she felt herself redden beneath his harsh gaze. Looking away, she took a deep breath.

“I want you to stay,” she said, pursing her lips when the words were out. Silence. It was excruciating. She listened with all her might, closing her eyes tightly and regretting her need to not be alone right now and her unbearable desire for the one comforting her to be Bellamy. Not days ago they were at each other’s throats, and now all she wanted was for him to be her support. Now she had exposed herself, and he wasn’t responding.

With all the strength in her, Clarke gritted her teeth and turned her head to look where Bellamy had been standing. Except he wasn’t there anymore; he was right in front of Clarke, so close that the lower hem of his shirt grazed her cheek. He knelt down wordlessly until their noses were an inch apart and their eyes were locked. Gently, he placed a hand at the nape of her neck, and then pressed his lips firmly against hers. Clarke responded hungrily, wrapping her arms around him and inhaling deeply as he lifted her legs around his waist. He overwhelmed her senses, and her entire body screamed for more, sucking and biting at him as he lowered them both onto the bed.

Clarke moaned deeply, wanting him closer, wanting him harder, wanting him to take her now. Everything inside of her screamed for him as his lips wandered from her mouth to her neck and then further down. She lifted her arms willingly as he peeled the shirt off of her, careful of her numerous injuries. Not that it would have mattered; she was too elated to feel the pain above the pleasure.

A soft groan escaped from Bellamy paired with a look of deep yearning, and Clarke smiled, pulling his face to her breasts and then down between her legs. He smiled that delicious smile and pressed his nose down with confidence, touching just the right spot through her pants. She gasped and felt him smile, making her squirm even more beneath him as he toyed with her. The more he played the more she felt herself moisten, the fire in her stomach growing until it was almost unbearable. Clarke had never imagined any circumstance in which she would have thought it, but she needed Bellamy Blake inside of her, _now_.

Almost on cue he moved his strong hands to her hips, and slowly pulled down her pants. He was such a tease; dragging his hands slowly, torturously along her stomach and hips, down her thighs, and across her throbbing groin, knowing full well that she wanted--needed--him to go faster.

“Bellamy,” she breathed, and he looked up at her. Except it wasn’t Bellamy anymore; it was Finn.

Clarke gasped and pulled back, pushing and kicking herself away from him so violently she fell from the bed. Bellamy was quickly at her side, wearing a look of worry. “What is it?” he asked, placing a hand on her arm.

She looked at him and it was his own face again, but for some reason she couldn’t stop shaking. “I saw Finn,” she choked, not realizing she was crying until she tried speaking through the tears. “I’m sorry.” She buried her face in her arms, embarrassed and ashamed at the open display of the emotions she had tried so hard to suppress. The warmth of Bellamy’s strong arms around her was calming though, and her tears quickly subsided, leaving her groggy and weak. Bellamy lifted her into his arms and laid her gently onto the bed, covering her with the discarded blanket. Anxiety filled her when Bellamy turned away, but to her surprise he crawled into her bed with her and wrapped an arm protectively around her. “It’s okay... I’m here,” he whispered into her ear, settling in behind her. The fear quickly washed away and Clarke closed her eyes, a small smile painted across her face.


End file.
